The Model
"Das Model" (spelling on album: "Das Modell"; English version title: "The Model") is a song recorded by the German group Kraftwerk in 1978, written by musicians Ralf Hütter and Karl Bartos, with artist Emil Schult collaborating on the lyrics. It is featured on the album, Die Mensch-Maschine (English version title: The Man-Machine). First released as a 7" single in Germany (B-side: "Neonlicht"), under its English translation the song was eventually included on the B-side of the "Computer Love" single released in July 1981, which reached no. 36 in the UK charts. When radio DJs started playing the B-side, EMI re-issued the single in December 1981 — apparently against the band's wishes — with "The Model" as the A-side. It reached no. 1 in February 1982 and spent a total of 21 weeks in the top 75 of the UK singles charts.[4] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_Model# hide *1 Chart performance *2 Rammstein version **2.1 Live versions **2.2 Track listings **2.3 Chart performance *3 Other cover versions *4 References *5 External links Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Das_Model&action=edit&section=1 edit Rammstein versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Das_Model&action=edit&section=2 edit |} German Neue Deutsche Härte band Rammstein covered the German version of "Das Model" in 1997 as "Das Modell". It was released as a non-album single. "Das Modell" is introduced by a French phrase spoken by film editor Mathilde Bonnefoy:[11] "Mesdames et messieurs, nous avons l'honneur ce soir, de vous présenter la nouvelle collection de Rammstein" which translates to "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have the honour of presenting you with Rammstein's new collection" – something that one would expect to hear about a clothing collection. The beginning sounds like a fashion catwalk. Someone belches then a bump and a scream is heard, followed by laughter and cameras clicking, apparently to sound as if the model stumbled and fell. The single contains three non-album tracks taken from the Sehnsucht recording sessions. In the special version of "Alter Mann", Bobo (Christiane Hebold) sings alongsideTill Lindemann in the chorus. Also included is the computer game "Asche zu Asche" for Microsoft Windows. Live versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Das_Model&action=edit&section=3 edit Despite being a single, "Das Modell" has only been played live once, on 23 October 1998 in St. Louis, MO, USA, during the Family Values Tour.[12] It had a shortened intro and outro, making it one of the few Rammstein songs to be shortened instead of extended when played live. The second song Kokain was also played in concerts two or three times. Moreover Flake Lorenz stated it was a difficult song to put across live[13] Track listingshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Das_Model&action=edit&section=4 edit ;Promo CD *Germany: Motor Music / 569 029-2 ;Enhanced CD *Germany: Motor Music / 569 029-2 *Das Modell was rereleased in 2010 as a digital download, but the videogame is currently not available for download. Chart performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Das_Model&action=edit&section=5 edit Other cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Das_Model&action=edit&section=6 edit The song was first covered by Snakefinger on his debut LP Chewing Hides the Sound in 1979. Noise rock pioneers Big Black covered the song on their 1987 album Songs About Fucking. It has also been covered byThe Cardigans, The Members, Terrorvision (with Die Cheerleader), Carter USM, Canasta, The Divine Comedy, Electric Six, Yat-Kha, Balanescu Quartet, Hikashu, Ride, Chris Whitley, Aviador Dro, Eläkeläiset andZoot Woman, Scala & Kolacny Brothers, Russian experimental surf rock band Messer Chups, Demolition Group, Wunderkind, the Dutch band Treble Spankers, Fink, English folk band Tickled Pink, Sopor Æternus & the Ensemble of Shadows (sung in Latin, and released under the title 'Modela Est'), Supernaut (a Serbian punk-funk underground hard rock band), as well as a French version by Canadian electro pop duo Lola Dutronic. In 2001 Czech model Veronika Zemanová (a.k.a. Veronica Zemanova) released a version, in which the lyrics were changed into 'I'm a model' instead of the original 'She's a model'. Adrian Edmondson's folkband the Bad Shepherds covered the song on their debut album Yan, Tyan, Tethera, Methera! released in 2009. Japanese musician Tomoyasu Hotei covered it on his 2009 cover album Modern Times Rock'N'Roll. Brazilian singer Seu Jorge covered the song on his 2010 covers album "Seu Jorge and Almaz", and so did Tangerine Dream in their 2010 album Under Cover – Chapter One. Die Toten Hosen covered the song on their Ballast der Republik album in 2012. Category:1981 singles